


Confection

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Gladnis Week 2018, I can't believe I wrote fluff, I mean at least there's some sexual tension too, M/M, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis has had a hankering for sweets lately and Gladio takes it upon himself to settle that craving.





	Confection

The first thing Ignis picked up on as he entered his home was the warm and gentle confectionery scent wafting from the kitchen. Setting down his briefcase and shucking his jacket from his shoulders, he made his way further in. His curious steps slowed as he entered the kitchen, his gaze traveling to the bowls stacked in the sink, and the hand mixer on its side, and one Gladiolus Amicitia donning an apron and leant over the counter.

Ignis approached quietly, head tilting to the side as he realized Gladio was holding onto a piping bag. He smiled as he watched him so involved in his task. “What are you doing, love?” 

Gladio jumped; he hadn't been expecting Ignis to be home for at least another hour. The music he’d put on when he started had become merely background noise; the slipping of one song to the next was the only real anchor he had to the passage of time. He had enjoyed his time playing chef and he smiled as he turned his head to regard Ignis, the very reason he was in the kitchen in the first place. “I was trying to surprise you… Surprise?”

“Did you make macarons?” he inquired as he stepped forward, peering over his shoulder at the arrangement of colorfully stacked cookies. 

His grin grew as he finished piping more filling onto a cookie and then sandwiched it close. “I did.” 

Ignis drew his bottom lip between his teeth. “Is that buttercream?” 

Gladio hummed as he nodded. “You said you wanted somethin sweet and looking through that cookbook of yours, I didn't know what flavor was your favorite so…” he began to point to each row, “the green ones are mint, orange ones are… orange,” he chuckled a little. “The pink ones are strawberry. Purple is raspberry. The plain ones are vanilla.” 

Pleasantly surprised eyes went from the sweet treats to the sweet man before him. “Gladio, you didn't have to go through the trouble to-"

He made a _tch_ sound through his teeth. “It wasn't any trouble… it was kinda fun actually. I mean, I ain't gonna start taking up baking or anythin’. But, since it was for you, I didn't mind it. You wanna try one?”

Ignis met his gaze, so bright and accomplished and happy, and he nodded. “Very much so. Pick a flavor for me.”

Gladio hummed as his fingers hovered before deciding, plucking up a pink one. Ignis held his hand out, but Gladio swatted it away and put it up to his lips in offering. He could make out the faint scent of almond, but the strawberry was far more present. Ignis parted his lips, eyes turning up to meet his. Sweetness bloomed over his tongue immediately as the cookie touched it, and he slowly sank his teeth through the airy layers and the smooth buttercream. 

It was absolutely _delightful_ and Ignis hummed around the bite in his mouth. His eyes slid close as he chewed, savoring the light and delicately balanced flavors as they mingled across his taste buds. He opened his eyes to look at him. “Gladio… it tastes superb.”

“Finish this one and we can make our way through the other flavors,” he suggested with a grin, holding it back up to his lips. 

Ignis smiled and took another bite, and then Gladio popped what was left into his mouth. Dark brows rose in surprise as he chewed. “Not half bad for my first time.”

“You've never made these before? All the more impressive. You never cease to find a way to surprise me.”

Gladio smiled as he picked up an orange one and held it out to him. Ignis quickly opened his mouth and took a bite, the citrus flavor bursting through the fluffy cookie. He moaned as he exhaled. “You'll like that one.”

Gladiolus chuckled. “It seems like you _really_ liked that one.”

“I’ve barely eaten all day, I’m famished, and these are exactly what I’ve been craving.”

Gladio could have groaned from the lilt of his lover’s voice alone as he said the word _craving_ , as if it were some obscene thing. Instead he stuck the other half of the macaron into his mouth, eyes lighting up in delighted surprise as he chewed. “Raspberry next?” he offered.

Ignis hoisted himself up onto the counter, his mood improving tenfold. “Please.” His eyes sparkled behind the ellipses of his glasses, lips already parted, quite liking the idea of Gladio feeding him the sweet treats. 

Gladio felt that faint stirring of want as he glimpsed perfectly pink tongue just behind even more perfect white teeth, behind the curve of perfect lips, wet and begging to be kissed. He inched the purple confection towards his mouth, watched it disappear, watched his lips close over it almost in slow motion as his teeth tore away a portion. His eyes were drawn to the flex of his jaw, the slight twitch upward of his cheek as he smiled. “Mmm… Gladio… it’s so good.” 

He swallowed thickly and his voice took on a raspy quality. “Yeah? I’m glad you’re enjoying them so much.” He pushed the remainder into his mouth, slowly, taking his time to chew it and savor the smooth berry flavor. 

Something seemed to change in Ignis, too; maybe it was that warm, honeyed look of Gladio’s eyes… maybe it was the way he watched him so intently… maybe it was just the delicate way he fed him. But Ignis felt his desire for more than just sweets rise within him. He licked his lips, gaze never faltering, matching the intensity of that burning amber stare. “Another.” 

Gladio picked up a green one and stepped closer to him, his hips aligning with the counter and Ignis’ knees. Ignis wrapped his fingers around Gladio’s wrist as he offered it up. He closed his eyes, inhaling the strong scent of mint, feeling it tingle his nose. He cracked his eyes open and parted his lips, turning his focus up to Gladio’s face as he bit into it. It was sweet, the mint following almost immediately followed by more sweet of the buttercream. It was a wonderful balance of flavor - creamy and cookie, sweet and refreshing. He took another bite, this time letting his lips skim over Gladio’s fingers. 

The Shield turned chef felt his pulse quicken and his chest warm as Ignis smiled at him, releasing his wrist. Gladio stared at him, finding it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat, to tear his gaze away from those lips. 

And Ignis seemed to know it; he gestured with his fingers for Gladio to eat what was left of the meringue confection, and his gaze followed it to full, plump lips. He measured Gladio’s expression as he chewed and chuckled. “Good, isn’t it?”

“It really is. I was on the fence about the mint, but I like it. That leaves only the vanilla,” he said as he reached for one.

Ignis nodded. “An underrated flavor, often perceived as plain and boring. However, I find it smooth, not overly sweet, warm, comforting even. I’m very much looking forward to it.”

Gladio smiled as he offered up the remaining flavor. As Ignis parted his lips, he pressed the treat forward, watching his teeth sink into it, and then followed after it, biting the opposite end, their lips brushing. Ignis didn't move, gaze set on the mouth lingering just before his own, the edges of the sweet rubbed against his lips as he chewed. His heart sped as Gladio moved the macaron away, tongue flicking along his lips for any stray crumbs or cream before his large, warm hand cupped his cheek. 

Gladio stepped forward, slotting himself between Ignis’ knees as he brought their mouths together. The breath caught in his throat and Ignis instantly reached for his waist, to keep himself balanced as the overwhelming hot sweetness of Gladio's mouth worked over his. Long fingers curled into the fabric of Gladio’s shirt as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him captive as tongue found its way into the cavern of Ignis’ mouth. He hummed softly, eagerly reciprocating, chasing the sugary sweetness of the muscle rolling along his own.

Gladiolus may have thought he was in the advantageous position, but Ignis jerked him closer and locked his ankles together, trapping the larger man inside his legs. He chuckled as they broke apart from each other. Gladio’s hands smoothed up Ignis’ back, smirking as their lips brushed. “You still taste the best to me.”

Ignis’ cool fingertips pressed to heated skin beneath that gloriously form fitting T-shirt, letting his touch roll over dips and ridges of sculpted muscle, over the hard planes of his chest, and then over those little nubs that tightened under his teasing caress. No one probably ever would've thought that Gladiolus would have such sensitive nipples, but Ignis treasured this knowledge.

“Perhaps you should come get a better taste,” he purred, deft fingers plucking at the stiff peaks.

“Bedroom. Now,” Gladio growled, hands tightening at Ignis’ thighs. “Or you’re gonna find yourself hauled over my shoulder.”

“You wouldn’t.” Ignis pushed Gladio back just enough, because that look in those dangerously beautiful eyes told him that _yes, he would_ , and he slid off the counter, their bodies rubbing together as he did. Ignis adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fixing him in place with a mischievous smile. He snagged another vanilla macaron from the plate and then took Gladio’s hand in his as he led the way down the hall to the bedroom with a soft laugh. There was no better way to end his day than by feeding both of his appetites.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to leave this open as a two-parter because this was meant to have smut in it, but my muse ran away and I refuse to force it and put out something I didn't like. Hopefully I will return here one day and finish this with them finishing each other XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
